1. Technical Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relates to an electronic component mounting system and an electronic component mounting method for mounting a light-emitting element as an electronic component on a board by soldering, and an electronic component mounting machine used in the electronic component mounting system.
2. Background Art
There is broad use of an illumination board serving as an illumination device in which light-emitting elements such as LEDs are mounted on a board. The illumination board is described, for example, in JP-A-2004-341108, JP-A-2012-42670, and JP-A-2012-243713. In the illumination board, since the emission light quantity of a single light-emitting element is small, many light-emitting elements are mounted on a board, and the illumination board is formed such that an optical array in which a plurality of light concentration elements are integrated on the element mounting surface, thereby increasing the efficiency of use of light beams emitted from the light-emitting elements.
In recent years, in an illumination board having the above configuration, soldering process is used for mounting (connecting) light-emitting elements on a board, such as mounting method for ordinary components. This method can reduce consumption of power by virtue of reduction of the resistances of connection of light-emitting elements to a board and reduce the manufacturing cost of the illumination board.